


Cause Boys Love Boys And Poetry

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Wirt and Dipper had been friends for about a year. Over that year, the boys had slowly fallen in love with each other. Wirt is the first to confess his love with a poem to Dipper.





	Cause Boys Love Boys And Poetry

This was it. This was the day. Wirt had arrived to school twenty minutes early for this, he couldn’t back down now.

Wirt was planning to confess to the Freshman, Dipper Pines.

Both boys hand been friends for about a year and.. Wirt couldn’t help himself from falling for Dipper. That beautiful boy made his heart ache and his stomach churn.

Wirt nervously read over the note he was going to put into Dipper’s locker. He wrote and re-wrote it at least fifty times over the course of the last month. But this, this was the perfect version.

Dipper had always seemed to like Wirt’s poetry, so Wirt prayed that Dipper would like this.

Finally, the sophomore pinched his arm roughly. “There.” He muttered. “Just do it.” Wirt quickly and quietly walked to Dipper’s locker and slipped the folded note in through the slots at the top.

There was no going back now.

***

Dipper slowly made his way to his locker and sighed when he got there. A Monday morning, nothing is better than that. Yawning, the Freshman opened his locker. He was surprised when a white piece of paper fluttered to the ground. “What is this?” He mumbled, bending down to pick up the paper.

Dipper opened it and immediately recognized his friend, Wirt’s handwriting.

 

_ Dipper _

_ Do you comprehend how you make me feel? _

_ My face glows like the sun and my chest aches horribly. _

_ I wish you knew how you made my mind wander, thinking.. _

_ “Am I what you want?” _

 

_ My body and mind are torn in two, deciding if I am the one for you. _

_ My heart of course, agrees and pounds like drums when you are near. _

_ My brain, no doubt thinks “this is absurd, he see’s you as nothing more than a companion.” _

_ They both fight and I am left with nothing but a headache and a heavy heart. _

 

_ So _

_ What will it be? _

_ Do you like me? _

 

By the time Dipper had finished reading the note, he could sense the heat burning in his face and his heart pounding against his chest. Wirt liked him. Wirt liked him.

Dipper put the note in the pocket of his flannel and shut his locker before going to homeroom.

Dipper had a hard time focusing throughout the day. His mind always going back to the note Wirt had left him. This had to be a dream, it just had to be.

Because, no one Dipper has ever liked, liked him back.

The freshman’s eyes darted nervously to the clock in the corner of the classroom every fifteen seconds. It was fifth period, when this class was over, he would have lunch. Lunch was one of the few classes Dipper had with Wirt.

Finally, when the bell did ring, Dipper was the first to leave his classroom. He tried to quickly, but not so conspicuously walk down the hallway. How would he answer Wirt?

When he entered the cafeteria, he could see a few of his and Wirt’s friends in their normal table; Morty, Marco, Connie..But where was Wirt? Maybe he should go back and look for him.

With a sigh, Dipper turned around, only to bump into someone. “I’m sorry.” He said before even noticing who the person was. It was Wirt.

“O-Oh, um Dipper.. I..” Wirt started, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Yes.” Dipper said, he didn’t hesitate, he just wanted to get this off his chest

“What? Wait y-you mean the note?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, he could feel this morning's blush returning. “I do.”

Neither of the boys noticed the few stragglers coming to lunch that field around them.

Silence, both stayed in silence. Just looking at each other and taking in the other’s expression.

“Wow..” Wirt laughed nervously, playing with his hands. “I never thought I would get this far.” A soft smile broke across the older teen’s face.

“Hey, neither did I..” Dipper copied Wirt’s small smile. “So, how about we go eat the schools shitty lunch with our friends?”

“I’d like that.” Wirt said, and they both slowly walked over to their table, which had just been called to get lunch.

They would talk more about this later, everything just had to sink in for the both of them. Finding a person to love? Then finding out they like you back? Just wow.

Wirt and Dipper would be going into something entirely new with this. Something unknown to them both. And there is nothing more scary and amazing than the unknown.


End file.
